Un dia de fiebre
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: NaruxSasu... otro one shot relacionado con mi historia.... Naruto tiene fiebre y no hay mejor remedio que la compañia de su Teme...


"Usuratonkachi, llegaras tarde" – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la ducha sin camisa y con un pantalón ajustado, Naruto se quejo y se dio la vuelta bajando la sabana de su rostro.

"No me siento bien" – El rubio suspiro tratando de enfocar su mirada en el moreno, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se arrodillo el lado de Naruto dejando que gotas de su mojado cabello cayeran en la cama, con un gesto un tato delicado poso la mano en la frente del rubio quien tembló debido a la diferencia de temperatura.

"Tienes fiebre dobe" – Naruto asintió y se sentó perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

"Necesito ir o llegare tarde, Sakura chan va a golpearme" – dijo el rubio con un tono un tanto gracioso.

"Acuéstate idiota no puede ir así, le diré a Tsunade" – Naruto se dejo caer de nuevo respirando un poco agitado. "Regresare pronto iré por medicina, creo que no tenemos nada" – Sasuke beso la frente del rubio y lo envolvió muy bien en las sabanas azules antes de ponerse una camisa. Creo un clon y lo envió a ver a la vieja Hokage mientras el metía sus manos en el bolsillo y caminaba al hospital de Konoha, había una farmacia un poco cerca pero quería ver a Sakura y sabía que la chica estaría ahí.

--

"Sasuke kun" – La chica peli rosa salio a su encuentro haciendo que Sasuke sonriera, el moreno trato de esconder la tonta sonrisa y cambio su semblante al usual rostro sereno, la chica suspiro y poso sus manos sobre su enorme estomago.

"Como están?" – Pregunto el moreno echándole una mirada al vientre de su amiga.

"Estamos bien, aunque hay un bebé moviéndose como loco, definitivamente un Uzumaki" – contesto Sakura con una risita, Sasuke asintió mordiendo su labio inferior un poco nervioso. "Que te trae por acá Sasuke kun?"

"Naruto esta enfermo y no tenemos medicina en casa"

"Y viniste hasta el hospital para eso?"

"Etto… da igual además me gusta caminar en las mañanas" – Sakura se hecho a reír ante el pobre intento del moreno de ocultar la verdad, sabia que quería asegurarse de que los bebés y quizás también ella estuvieran bien.

"Estamos bien Sasuke kun, ya solo 3 meses mas y los tendrás contigo" – Aseguro la chica dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al Uchiha antes de retirarse. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a cumplir con su pequeño mandado.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa pudo escuchar el sonido de Naruto vomitando, aligero su paso hasta llegar a la puerta, el rubio se apoyo en la pared y se deslizo hasta caer al suelo temblando y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

"Vamos a la cama dobe" – Dijo Sasuke dejando ir el agua del inodoro y levantando al rubio con sumo cuidado, lo detuvo mientras se lavo los dientes y lo llevo de nuevo a la cama. "Tomate este jarabe" – Ordenó el moreno vertiendo el liquido verdoso en una cuchara, Naruto le hizo una mala cara antes de abrir la boca y tragarse todo el amargo liquido.

"Q-quédate conmigo S-Sasuke" – Murmuro el rubio, el moreno asintió levantándose y despojándose de toda su ropa, abrió un poco la sabana y se acostó al lado de su amante entrelazando sus piernas y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

"Duerme un poco"

"Hai…" – sin mucho esfuerzo el rubio se había quedado dormido, Sasuke beso su caliente frente un par de veces, podía sentir los escalofríos que invadían el cuerpo del rubio y el sudor pegarse a su cuerpo. Naruto respiraba dificultosamente quejándose de vez en cuado en sus sueños.

--

El sonido de Naruto vomitando lo despertó de su ligero sueño, el rubio regreso a cama con un ligero olor a menta.

"Teme, viste a Sakura?" – Pregunto el rubio sonriendo contra la piel de Sasuke.

"Hai, ella esta bien, los gemelos también, aunque uno no deja de molestarla, quizás sean tus genes de baka" – Dijo Sasuke en tono de broma, Naruto rió desganadamente.

"Quiero tenerlos en casa, seremos buenos padres" – Aseguro el rubio soltando un cansado suspiro.

"Lo seremos, tenlo por seguro… tendré una misión mañana, eres un idiota, mas te vale que te recuperes" – Gruño el moreno recordando porque se había levantado temprano, tenia que entrenar un poco.

"Eres el mejor ninja de todo Konoha, después de mi…no necesitas entrenar" – El rubio beso del pecho de Sasuke y levanto su rostro mostrándole a Sasuke sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. El moreno aparto los mojados mechones de la frente del rubio y lo beso suavemente.

"Siempre tengo que salvarte mi pequeño Kyuubi. Recuerdas nuestra primera misión importante, eras todo un bebé llorón" – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Nadie pidió que me salvaras Teme, yo podía solo con Haku" – Gruño Naruto.

"Nuestra pelea en el examen chuunin, tuve que salvarte mas de una vez" – Agrego Sasuke, el rubio acerco su rostro al del moreno presionando sus frentes, beso sus labios juguetonamente por un corto tiempo.

"No hables mas, quiero escuchar…" – Suspiro el rubio, Sasuke levanto sus cejas un tanto confundido, el rubio tendió su desnudo cuerpo sobre el del moreno y presiono su cabeza sobre su corazón escuchando los lentos latidos.

"Te amo teme" – Suspiro quedándose dormido

"Yo también… baka" – Contesto antes de cerrar los ojos también.

--

**HOLA!! hace mucho que no actualizaba, he estado enferma TT y ocupada asi que no a sido una buena comvinacion.**

**bueno aqui esta otro one shot relacionado a mi historia, hay una frase que ocupe en un capitulo, me parece que es por el 13 o algo asi XD, pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**esta un poco cortito pero igual va con cariño!**

* * *


End file.
